Episode 001: Breching of the Dojo; Battle of the Dojo
This is the first episode in the entire series, please leave feedback in the Discussion Tab, thank you. Episode 001: Breaching of the Dojo; Battle of the Dojo The Tale of Yul Yamakazi ''' '''Season 01: Betaryal Ark Number 001: Breching of the Dojo; Battle of the Dojo ''' In the year 800 AD, a fourteen year old novice samurai by the name of Yul Yamakazi was walking the through the forest with his chokutoduring this era at his left side. The latter had cream brown hair. wore a white gi; along with a white belt. And finally, he was wearting brown sandels. He is a 5 feet and 6 inches. He weighed 143 pounds. Not lanky though. "Such a prefect day to train!" He said looking at the clear blue sky. He got to the front gate of his dojo; which was located deep in the woods and there was a parchment nailed on the red double doors. Yul read it aloud: "Due to the death of Master Hihaku's brother; Kumori, he will not be attending today - Signed Hihaku Sukkiri" He heard a russtle in the bushes in the background. He drew his sword and prepared to fight. "I am not an enemy! It's me Oto Samatsu!" said Oto waving his hands in the air and walking out of the bushes. Oto had a white gi and a blue shirt undernieth. He also had a blue belt around his waist. And he had black gloves on both his hands. Also a katana on his right side of his body. He was 5 feet and 5 inches and weighed 140 pounds. Not lanky either. He apporched Yul. Yul put his sword back in its holder. "So why are you standing here?" He asked Yul. Yul looked at Oto. And he pointed to the note on the door. He walked to the door and read the note. "So his brother died. He hated his brother." Said Oto walking away from the note. "Well Oto, if he's not here and no other sensei is coming than I'm leaving." Said Yul. "Hold up!" Shouted Oto. He walked to the note and tore it off of the door. "What are you doing you fool?" Shouted Yul running up to Oto. "Simple. Usurping the relic we call sensei!" He explained as he crumpled up the note. He threw the note into a bush. "That relic is a great master of --" Oto intrupted Yul's rant. "Great master of being an old fool that never tought me anything useful!" Yul drew his sword and prepared himself. "Than who the hell thought you how to fight?" Asked Yul holding his sword close to Oto's neck. "Easy: My father." He replied. He grabbed Yul's arm; the one that has weilding the sword. And he raised it up a bit and gut punched him. The sword dropped at Yul's and Oto's feet. Than Yul dropped; glutching his gut. "Your father... is still alive?" Asked Yul. "I know, it's hard to believe. Since my father died in war." Said Oto who's knees are bent and facing an incontasipated Yul. "He did.... Didn't he?" He asked. Oto picked up the sword and sprang up. He faced the door and smiled. "I could say: my father died in war. But being an orphan of such a legendary figure is much more fun." He raised the sword in the air and slashed the door straight down the middle of it; where it opens. Yul staggered to his feet and apporched Oto. He was looking at the unmarked door. "Um... maybe I have to use my power to open it. And by that I mean: Electricity." He said balling his hand into a fist and electricity leaps from it every angle of his hand. "No... this can't be. Hihaku Sensei, I could'nt stop him, he's too strong." Said Yul stragging away from Oto and the dojo. "And to think you guys didn't have nothing better to do." Said a mysteroius voice from inside the forest. The figure walked out of the bushes and saw the duo. "Hiketsu Joumae!" Sneered Oto releasing his balled up fist. "What are you to doing?" Asked Joumae walking towards them. Joumae has a white gi with a blue shirt undernieth. He wears sandels and has a black belt excatly like a dress grabwho take matrail arts knows what I am talking about. He has a scar on his left eye and his right arm is bandaged up (a few millimeters from the finger nail, and wraps up to just about his shoulder.) "I'm in pain and Oto is trying to usurp Hihaku." Explained Yul straggering towards the sensei. "Is that so?" He asked. "Well Samatsu Oto. Perpare yourself! Because I won't let you breach the dojo!" Shouted Joumae as he drew his katana. "Heh! Joumae, do you hear youself?!? You sound like a real warrior." Said Oto. Joumae grinned his teeth. "Oto, do you know that Joumae Sensei could---" Oto intrviened. "Joumae. Enough talk, from this point on: We Fight to the Death!" Shouted Oto drawing his katana. They charged for each other and CLANG! Their swords clanged together and then the swords repled the two fighters. FIZZAL! FIZZAL! FIZZAL! Oto fired electrcity from his palm and BOOM! It struck the ground. Joumae slammed his hand down on the ground and gripped the ground and pulled out a small crator sized. He threw it at Oto but he fired his electricity; which caused it to explode in pieces. "Damn! His power is stronger than I thought. I need a new movtive!" Thought Joumae bitting his left thumb in anger. Oto fired more electricity at Joumae and it hit its mark. "Got... ta... help Joumae Sensei." Yul took his hand off his gut and drew his sword and faced down his rival. "Yul. I can see you in my side vision. If you want to attack, by all means, go ahead." Said Oto. He took off the black glove on his hand and tossed it away. "Now I can use my full power!!" Shouted Oto with all of his electrical power obiting around his enitre body. He fired his powerful blast and it struck Joumae on the chest. He fell to the ground and clutched his heart. "Joumae! Joumae Sensei!" Shouted Yul looking at his sensei in horror as he believes he is dying. "Don't... worry! I.. have not fallen." Joumae passed out. "You... you.. you bastard!" Shouted Yul. His anger erupted and he drew his sword. Causing the inner energy of his mind to come out and play. "My red fire is now Black Fire. And I'm going to kill you." His eyes were red and his nails were sharp as diamonds. He also had fangs. "In just a few hours, he will be dead. And no more Joumae." Laughed Oto swurving as he walked towards Yul. He leaned in on Yul's ear and whispered: "Joumae, the only one that recepted you. He's going to die. He's going to daaaa!" Yul gut punched him. He lifted his arm, the same arm that gut punched him and elbowed him on the neck. Oto fell to the ground. And quicly stargged back up. Then he drew his katana and aimed it for Yul's neck. "Die!" He pulled it back and Yul raised his left hand and chopped the blade. Then rib shotted him. Next with a few blows to the face and more blows to the gut. "I am Samastu Oto! Son of Ome-!" He got another blow to the left cheek. He spat blood. Oto stared at Yul and only saw the face of hell. Yul pulled his fist back and punched his nose. "My nose!" Shouted Oto cupping his hands over it. He lowered his hands and said: "You'll pay for that Yul." He charged his right palm and fired it at him but he knocked it away. Yul's right palm ignited and a black and white flame appeared. He smirked and fired it at Oto. Not realizing that Black Flames can melt even the toughest metal on earth, he stood his ground, with his right arm in front of him; and his two fingers and middle in front of him. "That fire is useless against a prodigaaaaa!!!!" The flames engulfed Oto's enitre right side of his torso. He screamed in horror as the fire burned his skin off. Yul stopped his following flames and Oto's right torso; hand, arm, forearm included. "Y... y.... y... you... burned my arm and torso! You'll pay for that!" He charged his left hand and fired it at Yul. Yul stood his ground, not even flinching nor holding out a hand. BLOCK!!! A figure stopped the electicity from striking Yul. The figure turned his head and Yul saw his face. It was Joumae. "Joumae Sensei. You stopped it from killing me." Said Yul looking in the eyes of his dying instructor. "Joumae, I'm sorry... but know you die." Oto charged his electrified hand and poured out more electricty. The new electricity traveled down the old streem of electricty and it stopped mid way. "What?!?" "Samastu Oto. You have been a very horrible student and now, you must pay." Said a mysterous figure walking out of the forrest. The figure had a silver goate, and a silver mustash. He wore a red gian advanced status and black garb. thing as Joumae wore around his legs "You have returned to save us. But it's to late for me... Thank You... Grand Master... Hihaku... Suk..." Joumae fell to his knees and his body fell to the ground. Joumae died. "My best student and instructor. Dead. And by your hand." Hihaku peered over at Oto, who is smiling insanly. "Mad? Well you should be! Hear, taste the same fate as Joumae did!" He powered up his hand and fired another electrical blast. Hihaku held out his hand and the blast was collected on his palm. Oto's eyes widen at the site of his own blast being held by Hihaku. "Now it's between you and me." Hihaku had fire in his eyes. '''Next time on The Tale of Yul Yamakazi: The Grand Master is going to do battle with against Oto. Who will win? Find out.